Not So Sweet Sixteen
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: It's Franziska's sweet 16 but the one person that she wants to be there is still in America


**AN: Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Once upon a Turnabout I'm almost done with it just gotta do the last chapter of the story. Until then enjoy this story. It's a little sad though.**

It was early summer. And it was beautiful in Berlin Germany as it was a rare moment when the von Karma's were hosting a party. Of course this was a special occasion. The prosecutor who never lost a case almost 39 years, Manfred von Karma's daughter Franziska von Karma, who was also a prosecutor, was turning 16 today.

It was rare for Manfred to hold social gatherings but he thought that the world should know how intimidating von Karma's could be, especially since Franziska has been a prosecutor since she was 13. He invited many people from the German prosecutor's office as well as some _close friends_ from America and such. Such guests were his old boss Mr. Insogo and his son Conner, the Amano's and the Gavin's.

Even with such a crowd on her birthday, upstairs Franziska von Karma wasn't happy on her sweet sixteen. She was somewhat friends with Conner, Klavier, and the least friend like Lance but this did not matter. The only person she wanted there was still in America.

'I wish he would at least call,' Franziska thought looking outside, as she was getting ready to go downstairs. She had an elegant Light Blue Ruched Strapless Lace-Up Formal Prom Dress Ball Gown. Her father only chose the best gowns after all. Her long hair was being fluffed by some maids who were helping her get ready.

'Then again, Papa said that he was embroiled in several cases in America,' she replied to her own thought. She sighed. 'But it would be nice if he just called to say happy birthday.'

"There you go all down," the maid said. Franziska looked in the mirror. Indeed she did look beautiful in her elegant gown and wavy hairy that was just done.

'So why aren't I happy?'

Downstairs in the ballroom Klavier Gavin was walking toward Conner.

"Who are you?" Klavier asked.

"Conner Insogo," Conner answered nervously. "My dad brought me here. My dad used to be her dad's boss." Klavier tried to see if Conner was trying to boastful but agreed that he was just stating facts. "I kinda know the birthday girl. She's kinda like a friend. Of course we rarely see each other."

"Well I'm Klavier Gavin. I have known the birthday girl since we were kids. I live in the area so I bet I know more about her than you mister Conner. On a different note I'm going to be a prosecutor or a great rock star, or both."

"Klavier one or the other," someone said from behind. He looked way older than the two boys. Although Conner had to admit that he looked like an older version of Klavier.

"Ah pit a lid on it Kristoph," Klavier pouted. Kristoph glared at Klavier. "I'm not apologizing."

"Do you want me to tell Mom and Dad to take you home?" Kristoph told his younger brother. Klavier rapidly shook his head. "Good." He left.

"Don't mind him, he thinks tat just because he's eight years older than me, he can still boss me around. But pretty soon I'll be in law school just like him."

"And me!" Conner said. Klavier looked confused when he heard that. "I'm going to start soon as well. At least that what's my father said." Klavier forced himself not to laugh at that. Despite Conner looking about the same age as him, Klavier knew that he was way more mature.

*Clink, clink, clink*

Klavier and Conner turned to see Manfred von Karma tapping on a glass. They could tell that he was intimidating.

"Your attention please," Manfred said in his harsh voice. "I like to introduce the birthday girl, my daughter Franziska von Karma." At the top of the stairs, Franziska was starting to scale down the long stairs. Everyone took note of her proper etiquette as she did so.

"Wow," Conner said seeing her gown. Klavier also looked in awe as Franziska finished her decent. Everyone in the room clapped. Franziska smiled and curtsied before joining the party.

'And yet I barely know any of these people,' Franziska thought. 'I wonder if that's what princesses think when their at these parties.' She found Klavier and Conner at the wall and walked toward them.

"I guess I should have you'd be here," she said curtsying.

"Please Fräulein…. er Franziska," Klavier said. "It's your birthday we should be bowing to you." Franziska stopped his attempt to bow.

'If he does that I may think of him,' Franziska thought standing Klavier back up. Klavier shrugged.

"Sorry," Klavier said. "I guess I was never too formal huh." Franziska nodded when he said that.

"Thank you for coming to my birthday," Franziska said. She was forcing herself not to look sad.

'I'm being foolish it's supposed to be one of my specialist days of my life,' she tried assuring myself. 'Not his.'

"Well Fräulein," Klavier said. "Care to dance?" Franziska looked at little stunned but nodded. They danced for a full song before her father told her to greet the other guests. Franziska thanked Klavier before disappearing into the crowd.

"Does she seem a little sad to you?" Conner asked Klavier after awhile.

"I can't deny the fact that despite being friends she's not happy," Klavier admitted.

"But why?" Conner asked sipping at his drink trying not to spill on his or Klavier's suits. "Everyone she knows is here."

"Not everyone," Klavier said seeing Franziska start o dance with another lad about two years older than her. "No, I know that her older 'brother' isn't here. She told me that he wasn't coming because he was too busy in America."

"Who's her brother?" Conner asked.

"Miles Edgeworth," Klavier said.

"Really because my father said that he just finished a case about a week ago," Conner answered. Klavier looked at Conner shocked. "The papers said so too."

"Then why isn't he here if that's not the reason?" Klavier whispered to Conner rasply.

"I don't know," Conner said. "I don't even know him."

"Conner whatever you do don't tell Fräulein ok," Klavier ordered. Conner nodded knowing what Klavier was trying to do. When Franziska walked back to them after greeting a lot of guests they acted as if nothing was talked about.

"Do you want to dance?" Conner asked of Franziska. Franziska was about to answer when it was time for dinner.

It was a feast, to Franziska. She never saw so much food in her life. She tied to enjoy herself for the rest of the hour. After the hour it was time to open her presents.

'I bet he didn't even send me a present,' Franziska said trying not to get her hopes up. She opened up all her presents. They were all lovely indeed but she knew she'd never use them except maybe the gowns if she felt like it. Much to her disappointment she was right about not receiving a gift from him.

'I'm not even going to think that it got lost in the mail.' She felt tears in her eyes but forced them not to trinkle down her face

For the rest of the party she danced with several more men but her heart was not in it. She tried to kept that smile on her face until it was finally time to go home.

When she got home she went to her room and ran to her room so she could cry in peace.

When seeing his daughter run up the stairs Manfred went to the kitchen so he could enjoy the night feeling pleased.

'He… he couldn't have forgotten about my birthday,' she thought as she flew open the door and ran to cry on her pillow. 'No! H-he did forget. I should have known that he wouldn't have cared enough to even call.' Despite her desperate retorts about her 'brother', she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"It's just too much to believe," she cried on her bed. Little did she notice that inside her heart was breaking.


End file.
